


Marry You

by EnchantedbookLover18



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellicksongchallenge, F/M, Post 16x13, Week 2, fluff fluff fluff, post 16x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: #ellicksongchallenge week 2: songs played at a wedding 💍💙 Marry You by Bruno Mars#missingepisodeschallenge prompt 2: the jar
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: The Missing Episodes





	Marry You

Ellie sighed deeply, sitting down next to Nick on their comfortable couch. She could feel the headache creeping in and her back and feet ached from the business of this day.

“Who knew planning a wedding could be so exhausting?” She said, knowing this was a purely hypothetical question. Every single now married woman in her life had told her that – including her mother who’d gotten married thirty years ago in a summer ceremony in Oklahoma.

“You did. I did. Everybody know, babe,” Nick replied, pausing the Netflix movie he’d been watching as he looked at her, “Do you want a massage?”

A chuckle escaped his lips as he saw Ellie’s face – a happy, dreamy expression as if she was already imagining said massage.

Nick winked at her, “Shoulders or feet?”

“Feet first, please,” she mumbled, moving back so she could lay her feet on his lap.

For a few minutes, the couple just sat there on their sofa, Nick massaging his fiancée’s sore feet while she hummed in content.

“Kasie and I have been to the florist, discussing the last details for the flower arrangements. Oh, and I have a dress now!”

“That’s great, babe! I’ve talked to the officiant – we’re all set for the ceremony two months from now. And I picked up your brother from the airport – he’s in the guestroom, sleeping,” Nick said, shooting a look towards the guestroom.

“Yeah, I know! Robbie told me on the phone we probably wouldn’t see each other before tomorrow morning – jetlag.” The blonde was happy to have her brother in DC, “I’m so grateful he offered his help with the wedding planning.”

“I’m sure he’ll be a big help. I told him we’d have a special welcome breakfast planned for tomorrow,” Nick looked at his future wife in concern, “You look tired. Lay back. Let me massage your feet and shoulders. Get some rest, babe.”

“Hmhm,” she murmured, eyes already closing.

At some point Nick just turned the tv back on and watched the movie while Ellie’s breathing next to him evened.

While Ellie was sleeping soundly by his side, her head resting on his shoulder, Nick couldn’t help but think how much easier it would be – less stressful – if they’d just let the whole wedding planning _be_. Besides, he loved her more than the stars above, why wait any longer?

_It's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you_

When the movie ended and the last credits played, he carefully woke Ellie up, stroking her cheeks. He softly whispered in her ear, “Ellie, babe. Wake up. Let’s do it, let’s get go and get married right away.”

“Huh?” Ellie was still half asleep; she barely registered what Nick was saying.

“I know it might sound stupid and maybe it’s dumb. But this whole planning? You’re totally exhausted. We both are. And I don’t think it has to be this stressful – a wedding, _our_ wedding should be fun, Ellie. And it can be…” Nick just kept going on and on, already playing things out in his head.

Suddenly, Ellie was wide awake and his words finally reached her. “Um, Nick, what are you saying?”

_Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go  
No one will know  
Oh, come on, girl  
Who cares if we're trashed  
Got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
Shots of patron  
And it's on, girl_

“There’s this little chapel across town. They’re still open. And I already got the rings from the jeweller. Let’s just get married. Right now,” Nick exclaimed as he stood up, pulling his bride-to-be with him.

“L-Like _right now_?” Ellie thought he sounded a little crazy. They’d already been planning their wedding for months and now he wanted to _what? – elope?_

“Yes. Why wait? Ellie, I love you. And I want nothing more than to call you my wife,” he said, out of breath from all of this excitement.

Ellie frowned. “But – But what about the ceremony? The party? Our guest? _For God’s sake our parents_?”

“We could still ‘get married’ on the 6th of August but just in pretense because we’d already be married. For our families,” Nick whispered, a hand clasping hers as he looked her deep into the eyes. “We don’t have to tell them if you don’t want to. But think of it – it’d be less stressful because we’d already be _husband and wife_.”

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready_

Ellie found herself more and more inclined to agree. She loved Nick above anything else and her only wish was to become his wife. They only needed each other to celebrate their relationship, their bond for life. And he was right, they could easily have a big party as planned later. But there was still one problem, “What about the witnesses?”

💍💍💍

Half an hour later. Ellie sat in the passenger seat of Nick’s car. Her brother Robbie sat in the back. They’d woken him up and broke the news to him. Robbie was shocked and surprised but he happily agreed to be their witness. And as a true romantic at heart he’d fallen for the idea instantly. A few minutes after telling her brother. Ellie had called Kasie who’d immediately scared her girlfriend to death with her screaming and squealing. To put it mildly, she was excited for Nick and Ellie and really happy to be Ellie’s witness. Kasie even made it her job to call the chapel to make sure everything was ready on arrival.

_Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?  
_ _Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you, oh_

While Nick was driving calmly towards their destination, a beaming smile on his face and the rings in his pocket, Robbie tried calling his husband for the third time since they’d left the house. Robbie had been married to Elijah for three years already and two of their applications for adoption had fallen through – the most recent one only two weeks ago. Thenceforth, the couple constantly fought because Robbie wanted to try another time – last time the mother decided against adoption at the very last minute – but Elijah didn’t know if he could go through this pain again. Even the small things set off an argument these days. Robbie hadn’t paid his sister a visit in almost a year, so he thought a little space from each other could help.

“Hi, you’ve reached Elijah. Thanks for calling. I’m currently unable to answer the phone but please leave the message.” **Beep.** – “Hey, honey, it’s Robbie. Again. I just wanted to let you know that Ellie and Nick are getting married today. Like…right now. Please call me back,” Robbie left another message on his husband’s voicemail. He sighed, his thoughts trailing off to their life in San Francisco and the nursery they’d already prepared for the baby…

_I'll go get a ring, let the choir bells sing, like ooh  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl  
If we wake up and you wanna break up, that's cool  
No, I won't blame you  
It was fun, girl_

In the meantime, the bride-to-be Ellie was fiddling with her long-sleeved white dress that barely covered her knees – flowery lace sleeves and a cut-out neckline with more tone-in-tone applicants – thinking about the day she and Nick got together. After months of flirty banter and mutual pining.

💍💍💍

_“Nick, open up! I know you’re home,” Ellie huffed in annoyance. She’d gotten off the phone with Gibbs before walking the few blocks to Nick’s – he’d told her Nick was at home. “Come on! Nicholas!”_

_“Yes! Yes! I’m coming,” Nick groaned as he opened the door, hair wet, only wearing his joggers._

_Ellie swallowed; she certainly hadn’t expected_ this _, “Um...”_

_“Ellie? What are you doing here?” Nick asked in confusion at the sight in front of him._

_“I – eh. Um,” Ellie mumbled, the proper words wouldn’t leave her mouth._

_“Oh,” noticing Ellie’s flustered glances, Nick looked down at his muscular chest. “Sorry. Come in, I’ll get a tee.”_

_He disappeared into his bedroom and came back a short while later, only to ask her again, “What’re you doing here, Ellie?”_

_“I need to talk to you. Gibbs told me you were home,” Ellie replied, walking over to his living area and plopping down on his couch._

_“Yeah, sure. What is this about?” Nick was still confused although she looked a little less like a deer caught in the headlights –_ did his lack of a t-shirt affect her that much? Hm.

_“It’s about Boyd.” Nick groaned internally, he really didn’t want to talk about the man who dated his best friend and co-worker._

_“Eh. What about him?”_

_“He broke up with me, said apparently I couldn’t make it work ‘cause work’s constantly getting in the way. And he believes something might be going on between me and my co-worker, you know, the one who cancelled my date,” Ellie pointed out. She’d kept it inside for so long, she just wanted it to be over._ Solved. Whatever.

_“Oh. Eh, okay,” Nick scratched his head, sitting down across from her. “Now what?”_

_“Now what? Well how about you telling me what the fuck made you answer my text messages to Boyd and delete them, huh? How about that,” she could barely hide the anger and frustration, her eyes piecing into his head because Nick refused to look at her._

_“I’m sorry, Ellie,” Nick exhaled. “I really am sorry.”_

_“That’s all you’ve gotta say? You’re sorry?” Her anger was as clear as daylight. Nick had so pissed her off._

_Ellie stood up from the couch, walking up and down in front of his tv, exasperatedly. “God, you’re so frustrating, Nicholas!”_

_“Hey!” he exclaimed in defence; his voice unusually high-pitched._

_“Ah, you know it’s true!” She retorted, brushing it off with a shake of her head._

_Both were silent for a while. Ellie was still pacing back and forth and Nick sat on his couch, leaning back and waiting for her next move._

_And it came sooner than he’d hoped, “Why did you do it, Nick? And don’t give me the same bullshit excuse about not wanting me to be distracted during the case. We both know that’s a poor lie.”_

_“I – eh,” Nick flinched, fiddling with the fingers in his lap, not knowing what to say._

_For a few seconds, Ellie stood still, staring at him. Then she huffed and turned around to look at anything_ but _Nick. While she let her gaze wander around the room, something in his cupboard caught her attention. Something that didn’t seem to belong there. Ellie’s brows furrowed; this object seemed oddly familiar. “Nick, what’s_ this _?” She asked, surprising him with a sudden change of topic._

_“It’s a jar,” he replied matter-of-factly._

_“I can see that.” Ellie rolled her eyes. Nick really was a tough nut to crack. “What I mean is – why is there a jar filled with dirty water in your living room? In such a prominent place where everybody can look at it.”_

_Nick groaned again, this time in defeat. He knew then and there that he’d lost. It was either pushing her away and into another man’s arms for good – and she was already majorly pissed – or telling her the truth right now. Or at least some parts of the truth._

_“It’s lake water,” Nick murmured under his breath, hoping she wouldn’t hear him. But she did._

_“Lake water? Why? And which lake?” Ellie asked, curiosity taking over._ Why was he always so secretive?

_“The Morgan Burke case. It’s the jar Kasie gave me to put something in it I didn’t want to lose,” Nick said. It made no sense to keep lying to Ellie, so he’d just have to face the truth._

_“Oh,” Ellie turned around to look at him as realisation kicked in. “It’s water from the lake I jumped in to save Morgan. The one where I almost died.” It was a guess but taking one look at Nick’s defeated, sad face and she immediately knew it was right._

_“Nick,” she whispered. “Why did you really cancel my date?”_

_He stood up, meeting her in the middle of his living room, and locked eyes with her as he said truthfully, “I was jealous. I_ am _jealous. The jar is there to remind me that I don’t wanna lose you, Ellie. I can’t lose you.”_

_Ellie knew the moment his eyes found hers that this was it. The moment she’d been waiting for so long_. Either we jump together or we don’t jump at all _, she thought as she leaned closer and pulled him closer for a passionate kiss._

💍💍💍

Ellie sighed and smiled happily at this memory. She still couldn’t believe that she’d soon be Nick’s wife.

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready_

The little chapel was perfect and quiet. The couple stood next to each other at the altar, beaming with joy. Kasie and Robbie exchanged meaningful and jubilant glances when it was Nick’s turn to say his vows to Ellie.

_Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you, oh_

“Eleanor Raye Bishop, love of my life,” he spoke solemnly. “Thank you for making me happy. Thank you for keeping the warmth of your body next to mine. Thank you for waking up every day by my side. Thanks for the kisses, hugs; your smile is literally the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my life. I know fairy tales come true because I have you. So far, every moment we’ve spent together has been awesome. But I promise you, that the best is yet to come. Thanks for everything.”

_Just say, "I do..."  
Tell me right now baby  
Tell me right now baby, baby  
Just say, "I do..."  
Tell me right now baby  
Tell me right now baby, baby_

Ellie couldn’t help the tears from rolling down her cheeks during Nick’s speech. She was still silently, but happily, crying as the officiant pronounced them husband and wife and her brother and Kasie started cheering and breaking into applause. Ellie felt all the love and adoration for him cursing through her veins when Nick put his arms around her, wrapping her up in the warmth of his body and placing a million tiny, lingering kisses on her face.

“I do,” she whispered again in his ear which made him laugh in response before he finally sealed their promise to spend the rest of their lives together with a long, tender kiss.

_  
Oh, it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Nick's vow is a quote I found on tumblr :)  
> Special thanks goes to Britt (@hellokaelyn) for giving me the idea to include Robbie! (even though she didn't even know;D)


End file.
